


My Boyfriend isn't Human

by Baby_Dumpling



Category: prodigy healer (chinese drama), 男神执事团 | Intouchable (Web Series)
Genre: How do these even work, I'm so lost right now, M/M, My First Ao3 Work, follow me on Quotev, maybe some smut? Who knows, whipped for xingchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dumpling/pseuds/Baby_Dumpling
Summary: Mu Xingchen is the head doctor at Mu Hospital in Xi'an, China. But his image is challenged when his friend's ex, Shangguan Wenxuan, interns under him. Will they be able to look past their family rivalry, the world around them, and their images, and accept the love that is blooming between them?





	1. Arrival

>>>>>>>

"Be careful, he's lost a lot of blood."

Doctor Mu Xingchen pulled his mask up over his nose and furrowed his brow. His nurses laid a man onto the bed and Xingchen pulled the man's torn clothing away from the wound in his stomach. "Looks like a knife wound, was there anyone else around when you found him?" One of Xingchen's nurses, Ah Yao, shook her head and pressed a cloth onto the wound. 

"Not that we saw, there were several knives but only one with blood on them." Xingchen nodded and filled a syringe with pain killer. 

"Alright, send some nurses back and collect any DNA samples you can find. This wasn't a suicide attempt." Ah Yao nodded and inserted an IV into the man's arm. 

"This man is A positive, do we have any packets left?" Xingchen pointed to a room across the hall from them and Ah Yao quickly left. Xingchen glanced over his shoulder and then took in deep breath. He held his hand up infront of his face and pointed his first and middle finger up together. A light blue mist covered his fingers and he waved his hand over the man's wound. He quickly covered the wound and gave Ah Yao a small smile as she returned. The nurse started the blood transfusion and Xingchen caught her staring at him. Ah Yao had always liked Xingchen, but he had told her many times he wasn't interested. 

"Are you taking the rest of today off, Ah Yao?" Xingchen asked while he jotted down some information about the wounded man. 

"No," Ah Yao brushed her hair behind her ear and started cleaning the supplies up. "Did you hear about the new intern that's coming?" 

Xingchen and Ah Yao had known each other since he had first came to the human world, and had started the Mu hospital together. They had started it when Xingchen's father had died. 

Xingchen loved being a doctor, there was something about saving people, working with people, and bonding with people that made him feel alive. His father never liked that he studied medicine over the Clan's rules and histories, but he soon accepted it before he died. Xingchen would often return to his Clan and help heal his friends and family, though he helped the humans more than his people. Of course, Xingchen wasn't a perfect doctor, and there had been some losses in both the humans, and his own people. But in time he learned to not hold it against himself, and to try harder, and study more so he would become better, and he did. But renowed Chinese doctor, Mu Xingchen, was not ready for the challenge that was coming to him, in the form of an old friend. 

Xingchen sat down into a chair and took his white coat off. 

"New intern? I never heard anything about this." Ah Yao nodded and poured herself a cup of tea. 

"He's... he's my ex, Shangguan Wenxuan. Do you remeber him?" Xingchen pursed his lips and quirked an eyebrow. 

"The one you think of as a little brother?" Ah Yao chuckled softly and sat down across from the head doctor. 

"Ah, yes, that's him." Xingchen scoffed and rubbed his temples. 

"The bastard that kissed your forcefully? He dares show his face to me again?" Ah Yao blushed and gently hit Xingchen's arm. 

"Try to be nice, Xiao Chen, okei?" Xingchen slowly licked his lips and stood when there was a knock on the door. 

"When am I never nice?" He pushed his sleeves up and the door swung open. Before him stood Wenxuan, a small bag swung over his shoulder. His hair was soft and his eyes bright. Ah Yao raised her eyebrows before bowing to her ex boyfriend and leaving the room. "You must be the new intern." Xingchen grimaced slightly and motioned for him to sit down. Wenxuan bowed and quicly seated himself onto a white couch. 

"Yes, I believe Ah Yao told you I was coming?" Xingchen nodded slowly and his gaze traveled down from Wenxuan's soft, full lips, down to his broad shoulders, his toned stomach, his waistline- "Doctor Mu?" Xingchen blinked and crossed his legs. He hadn't just been checking him out... had he? 

"Head Doctor Mu, yes." There was a breath of silence and then Xingchen flashed Wenxuan a smile. 

"Would you like a tour of the hospital? It's kind of big so I-" 

"No, I will figure it out myself." Xingchen bit his tongue and nodded slowly. 

"Alright, fine with me. How long will you be interning? Forgive me, I wasn't informed before today that you were coming." Wenxuan smiled slightly and brushed his bangs back. 

"That's alright, I will be here until I become head." Xingchen's jaw dropped and he crossed his arms. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I came to learn and become head." Wenxuan studied Xingchen closely. "This is a very good hospital and I would love to run it." he paused and then quickly cleared his throat. "Ah Yao says she enjoys it here." Xingchen stood and swung his white coat on. 

"This is the Mu hospital, which means your last name has to be Mu to run it, Mr. Shangguan." 

"Doctor Shangguan." Xingchen furrowed his brow and opened the door, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Please, take your time with your tour." He closed Xingchen out of his office and fixed his hair in a mirror. 

What a big ass dick... a handsome dick. Xingchen shook his head at the thought and sat back down at his desk. This would be a wild ride.


	2. Bitch

Xingchen stacked his papers up and blew out a heavy breath. He glanced at a clock and scooted his chair back right as his door opened.

"Xingchen-" 

"Doctor Mu." Wenxuan shrugged slightly and he suddenly became


End file.
